


The one with the text message disaster

by castiels_playdoll



Series: NSFW Destiel drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Naughty Pictures, Panty Kink, Rimming, Top Castiel, porn blogger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean accidently sending Cas a picture of him in panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The text

Usually Dean took the photos for his blog with his good camera but he had needed to get it fixed since it didn’t stay on anymore, no matter if he had a full battery in it. So now he didn’t have his camera but he needed to post something on his blog, he hadn’t updated in days when usually he posted pictures of himself in panties daily.

Dean decided that pictures taken with the camera on his phone would be good enough until he got his camera back. His followers would understand the slightly worse quality.

Dean took photos of himself with his phone, placing the phone on a table, putting the timer on so he wouldn’t need to take awkward photos by holding the phone in his hand. The phone almost dropped to the floor when it suddenly vibrated as Dean got a message. Dean grabbed his phone, opening the message.

_From: Cas  
“Hey is the football game tomorrow or on Saturday?”_

Dean rolled his eyes. His friend had the worst memory ever, he was always checking things with messages like this. Good thing Cas was pretty.

_“Dude your memory sucks! Tomorrow at 9pm!”_ Dean texted back.

Dean threw the phone on the table before going to his bedroom to put on some clothes. He probably had enough photos already and it was getting a little chilly. He heard his phone vibrating again but didn’t hurry to read Cas’s message since he already knew what it was, something like _“oh right sorry I forgot, had to check!”_ like it always was.

Dean pulled on a loose pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He left the dark blue lace panties on, mostly because he was too lazy to change into anything else plus they felt nice against his skin.

Dean padded bare feet back to the other room and picked his phone up from the table.

_From: Cas  
Oh…_

Oh? What the fucking answe— Oh god! Dean noticed his latest message above Cas’s newest one, and it completely explained the little “oh…” Dean didn’t know how, but somehow he had sent Cas one of the pictures he had just been taking when Cas first messaged him.

In the picture Dean was standing straight towards the camera. The thin fabric of his panties did nothing to hide his thick cock.

Dean started to write Cas a message back, apologizing for the picture when suddenly a new message popped into their conversation. A picture from Castiel. A picture where Dean could see the very obvious and very big boner standing strong inside Castiel’s boxers, stretching the fabric away from his skin. Under the picture was written, _“look what you did to me.”_

Oh god. Dean didn’t know what to do. They had been friends for a little over a year but the idea that Cas might be into guys had never crossed his mind. He had hoped he would be, but he had always just assumed that Cas was straight so he had always kept his raging crush on the man a secret.

Before Dean could decide what to do the phone in his hand started ringing. Castiel was calling him. With a shaking hand Dean picked up the phone, lifting it to his ear.

“Yeah?” Dean croaked to the phone.

_“Did you send that picture to me on purpose?”_ Castiel was panting on the phone and oh god, was Cas jerking off to his photo?

“No, it was an accident. I don’t even know how it happened. I’m sorry.” Dean rushed in to explain. He felt his face getting hotter. Castiel chuckled lowly on the other end of the line.

_“Did you see the picture I sent back to you? You have no need to apologize. I ah… I wouldn’t mind that kind of accidents happening again. You looked fucking amazing, got me hard in seconds.”_ Cas kept panting.

Dean’s cock was about the rip the fabric of his thin panties as it got harder inside of them. Dean swallowed hard.

“I… I didn’t even know you would like something like… that.” He really needed to get out of his pants.

_“Fuck… Guys in panties are my ultimate weakness and the fact that it was you… That just made it a million times hotter. Are you still wearing them?”_ Castiel grunted to the phone and Dean was desperately trying to free his cock.

“I’m uhh… Actually just trying to get out of them.” Dean admitted.

_“Why?”_

“They are getting pretty… tight. Painfully tight.” Dean said. He couldn’t believe he just admitted that to Castiel but on the other hand, Cas was the one jerking off to his photo while on the phone with him.

_“Fuck, Dean. Can you keep them on and send me a photo after you’ve come inside them? Just thinking about you making a mess in those cute little panties is so… fucking hot.”_ Cas moaned and hissed. Dean had managed to push his sweatpants down to his knees. He was now rubbing his cock through the panties.

“Would you like that?” Dean asked, getting more and more into the mood of this dirty talking, jerking off on the phone with a friend thing he and Cas were now apparently doing.

_“Are you kidding me? With a photo like that I’d never need to visit another porn site ever again.”_ Cas panted.

“What if you could get a lot more than just a photo?” Dean asked with a smirk on his lips.

_“What do you mean?”_

“What if you could watch me come inside my panties? Here, at my place. What if you could make me come inside them? What if… What if you could fuck me while I’m wearing them?” Dean asked, only slightly nervous about Castiel’s answer.

_“Holy shit Dean, yes! Yes! Oh fuck, I’m coming! Dean, I’m coming!”_ Castiel panted. Right after those words Dean heard Castiel moaning, almost screaming as he came. It made Dean’s cock twitch under his palm.

“Fuck you sound amazing when you come.” Dean breathed out.

_“Dean? Do you really want all that? What you said?”_ Castiel asked hesitantly.

“Yes, Cas. I’ve wanted you since we first met, just didn’t think you’d ever want me.” Dean admitted shyly.

After a second Castiel chuckled.

_“Well shit. I’ve wanted you since the moment we met and always thought you wouldn’t want me.”_ Castiel told him. Dean shook his head with a chuckle.

“You know Cas, that thing I said about you making me come… How fast can you get here?” Dean asked with a smirk, gently pressing his palm against his rock hard cock. He could hear Castiel moving as he quickly got up.

_“I’ll be there in seven minutes! Keep those panties on!”_ Castiel said quickly. Dean smiled.

“They’ll be off in five so you better hurry!” Dean teased before ending the call.


	2. Six minutes later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you wrote that amazing fic where Dean takes pictures of him in panties and accidentally sends them to his friend Cas and Cas sends a picture back of his hard dick and calls Dean and they start jerking off on the phone and it ends with Dean inviting Cas over to watch him come in person I NEED THE SEQUEL PLEASE

Exactly six minutes after ending the call Dean’s doorbell rang. He took a nervous breath and shook his shoulders a little before walking to the door, pulling it open.  
Cas was leaning both hands on either side of the door frame, breathing heavily. His hair was a mess and he looked up at Dean with dark eyes.

“Dude, did you run here?” Dean chuckled. Cas pushed himself straight up and inside the apartment.

“Yes. Are you still wearing them?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded nervously.

“Yes.” Dean cleared his throat as he pushed the door closed.

“You sure you want to do this? You seem really nervous.” Castiel asked.

Dean licked his lips, staring at Cas for a moment. “Yeah. I’m a bit worried what this will do to our friendship but… Fuck, I want you to fuck me so bad.” Dean breathed out, smiling awkwardly, blushing a little.

A smirk rose up to Cas’s lips and he stepped closer to Dean, wrapping his hands around Dean’s hips.

“I don’t know, we could do this just this once and then go back to normal, or we could be fuck buddies if this goes well. We could–” Castiel stopped, glancing down quickly. He seemed a little insecure for the first time after getting there. He looked back up to Dean. “We’ll figure it out later. Now I just wanna see you in those panties.” Cas smirked again.

“You got a plan?” Dean asked teasingly as he started to pull off his t-shirt.

“I have a million plans,” Cas moved closer again as soon as Dean got his shirt off. Castiel put his hand on the side of Dean’s neck, leaning closer until he suddenly stopped and pulled back, looking insecure again. “Can I… Is kissing okay in this, whatever this is?” Cas asked nervously.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, kiss me, Cas,” Dean whispered. They leaned in at the same time. No matter how badly they had both wanted to fuck the other for years now, the kiss started sweet and gentle, almost loving. Their hands were gentle on each other’s bodies, their lips moved slowly against each other’s until after a moment Cas pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, deepening the kiss, quickly turning it into something dirty.

Cas’s hands found their way onto Dean’s ass and a second later inside his sweatpants. He cupped big handfuls of Dean’s panty clad ass, moaning into the kiss before pulling away and looking down.

“I want to see them. Please.” Cas panted. Dean immediately pushed his sweatpants down and kicked them off, leaving him just in his panties. Cas’s breath hitched as he took a small step back just so he could see Dean better.

“Bedroom!” Cas commanded, looking Dean into his eyes again.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. He took Cas’s hand, pulling him towards his bedroom. Behind him Cas was looking at their joined hands, smiling down at them. When he squeezed Dean’s hand gently Dean’s heart fluttered.

Dean let go of his hand when they reached the bed. “You are wearing way too many layers.” Dean commented as he looked at Cas up and down.  
Cas swallowed quickly before that smirk was back on his lips. “Maybe you should help me out of them.”

Dean chuckled but moved closer anyway, gripping the unbuttoned shirt Cas was wearing on top of his t-shirt, pushing it off of Cas’s shoulders. He helped Cas out of his t-shirt, kissing him quickly before moving his hands down to unbutton Cas’s jeans. He looked up from his hands to Cas’s face. He managed to catch a glimpse of an awed look on his face before it was once again replaced with a smirk.

Dean pushed Cas’s jeans down and Cas stepped out of them. They were both just in their underwear, Dean wearing the dark blue panties, Cas wearing his black boxers.

“On the bed,” Castiel said. Dean sat down on it, letting Castiel manhandle him into whatever position he wanted him in.

Cas turned him to lay on his stomach. Dean was surprised when he started to kiss his way down from all they way up from his neck. Earlier on the phone it had been just about sex but now it felt like more. Dean was a little scared to think about what it meant.

Finally Cas reached his ass, squeezing it roughly.

“Fuck, your ass is perfect. It looks so fucking good in these.” Cas whispered, leaning down to kiss Dean’s ass cheek over the panties.

“Cas, please. Touch me.” Dean moaned. Cas chuckled behind him but pulled the panties to the side, exposing Dean’s hole.

Without any kind of warning Cas leaned down and swiped his tongue over the hole, making Dean gasp. Cas took a better position to eat Dean out, his tongue moving quickly over and around Dean’s rim.

“Cas! Oh my god.”

Cas held his cheeks apart with his hands, the right hand keeping the panties to the side.

He pushed his tongue inside once Dean’s hole was open enough. Dean gripped the sheets around his head, pushing his ass up and out towards Cas’s head. Cas fucked his tongue in and out of Dean’s hole, swirling it around.

“Cas, please I want more.” Dean whined, panting hard.

“What do you want, Dean?” Cas asked, pulling away from Dean’s ass.

“Fuck me. Fuck me while I’m wearing these, make me come inside them.” Dean blushed as he said it. Castiel grinned.

“Fuck yeah. I need lube.”

Dean moved to the side of the bed until he was able to pull a lube bottle and a pack of condoms out of the nightstand drawer. He tossed them to Cas.

“You okay with it if I eat you out a bit more?” Cas asked as he squirmed out of his own underwear.

Dean chuckled. “Fuck yeah. Of course I am.” Did Cas really even need to ask that? Would Dean be okay with Cas eating his ass like a fucking pro and almost make him come with just his tongue? Like Dean would ever so no to that.

Cas went back to licking over Dean’s rim, pushing his tongue in a little gentler this time. Dean hummed in pleasure and closed his eyes. He heard the cap of the lube bottle clicking open, followed by the slick sound of Cas coating his fingers with it so he was ready for it when Cas pulled his tongue away and replaced it with a finger.  
Cas pushed his finger in slowly, it sank all the way in easily.

“Another one.” Dean moaned and Castiel nodded, pushing a second finger inside. Only then Dean’s hole felt a tiny bit tight around his fingers but Cas knew it wouldn’t take long until he’d be able to put a third one in.

He started to fuck Dean slowly with his fingers, spreading them inside of him to make room for more. The way Dean was moaning and squirming against his hand made Cas hard in no time, even when it hadn’t been that long since the last time he came.

“More.” Dean moaned, pushing his ass up against Cas’s fingers.

“You are so perfect, absolutely perfect.” Castiel whispered as he pushed a third finger in. He was speaking so quietly, his voice so full of affection that Dean wasn’t even sure if he had meant Dean to hear it.

After a couple of more minutes Dean told Cas he was ready so Cas pulled his fingers out and rolled on the condom. While he lubed himself up Dean rolled over to his back, spreading his legs. Cas’s movements stopped and he looked at Dean with wide eyes.

“I… Are you sure you want it like that?” Cas asked.

Dean frowned.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Won’t it feel too… intimate if we can see each other?” Cas asked. He blushed brightly, quickly looking away from Dean’s eyes. 

Dean swallowed hard and bit his lip. “I– I can turn back around if you want me to.” The disappointment in his voice made Cas look at him again.

“No, it’s okay. Don’t.” Castiel said. Slowly he crawled on top of Dean who hesitated for a second before putting his hands on Cas’s shoulders.

“You ready?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “Me too.”

Gently Cas took a grip of his own cock. He looked down as he started to push inside. He noticed then how hard Dean was, how he had already leaked so much pre-cum that there was a visible wet spot on his panties. It made Cas remember how they had gotten here and it turned him on, giving him kind of a confidence boost.

He pushed inside slowly. Dean’s back arched up off the bed as soon as Cas bottomed out.

“Oh, Cas! Fuck me.” Dean moaned. Cas started to move slowly.

At first it was great, it was amazing. Dean felt so hot and tight around him, the edge of the panties scratched against the length of Cas’s cock on every thrust, reminding him of what Dean was wearing.

But then Cas looked up to Dean’s face and Dean was looking up at him with lust blown eyes. That wasn’t the bad thing. The bad thing was the awed look on Dean’s face, the affection pouring out of him, the way he whimpered Cas’s name every now and then. Cas then realized that they were still moving slowly and gently. They were definitely making love, not having kinky rough sex like they were supposed to be.

Cas couldn’t handle it, he had to press his face against Dean’s shoulder. He took a shaky breath. “I like you way too much for this to be a one-time thing. I like you way too much to even be fuck buddies, Dean. I want all of you or nothing, after getting this anything in between will tear me apart.” Castiel admitted quietly, still slowly thrusting in and out of him.

Dean’s hands moved from his shoulders to his back, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “Oh thank god,” Dean whispered, relieved. Castiel blinked a couple of times before lifting his head, looking at Dean with wide eyes, his hips stopping completely.

“You want this too?” Castiel asked, “I mean, not this, not just sex, but more?”

“Yes, I do.” Dean smiled widely.

“Oh thank god!” Cas breathed out, probably not even realizing he was repeating what Dean had just said but Dean didn’t manage to point it out before Cas’s lips were back on his and they were kissing deeply.

As they were kissing Cas started to move again. Dean lifted his legs a bit higher, wrapping them around Cas’s waist.

“Faster.” Dean moaned against his lips and Cas started to thrust in a little quicker.

“Fuck, Dean. You are so tight. You feel amazing.” Cas moaned. He shifted his hips a bit and Dean cried out.

“Right there baby! Fuck me!” Dean screamed loudly. Cas fucked into him even harder. He wanted to touch Dean but his cock was still hidden inside his panties and Cas couldn’t get his hand between them.

“Do you need.. ah, do you need a hand on you?” Cas panted but Dean shook his head.

“No. Gonna come soon. Fuck, Cas, babe, make me come.” Dean moaned, his head thrown back.

Cas made sure to keep the angle right so he’d hit Dean’s prostate on almost every thrust. It was only a few more minutes later when Dean’s hole tightened around him before it started to pulse as Dean came.

“Casss!” Dean screamed. Cas didn’t know where to look: to Dean’s face or down to where Dean was making a total mess off his panties. When he looked down and saw Dean’s cum oozing out through the thin fabric he didn’t need much more to come too. Soon he felt his orgasm hit him so hard he collapsed down on top of Dean.

“Oh fuck… Oh, fuck.” Dean panted under him. Cas slowly pulled out and pushed himself off of Dean to lay down next to him. Cas looked up at him, biting his lip. He looked nervous. “Hey.” Dean turned to his side to look at him.

“Hello.” Cas tried to smile but he looked like he was about to explode. He looked nervous and scared so Dean wrapped an arm around his waist, trying to calm him down.

“Maybe we should talk.” Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded, looking even more terrified. When he didn’t say anything Dean started to speak. 

“I like you, a lot. And definitely not just as a friend. Fuck, I’ve had the biggest crush on you ever since I first met you and I’ve been feeling like a freaking teenager again, pining after my crush. I, for some reason, always just assumed you were straight, that’s why I never said anything about it," he chuckled awkwardly, "I wanted to be your friend and I didn’t wanna ruin it by telling you how I felt or making a move on you. So uhh.. Your turn, I guess.”

Cas looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

“I like you too, Dean. I’ve liked you probably as long as you have liked me. I knew you were bi but I… I didn’t think you’d ever be interested in me so I never did anything about it. And umm…" he swallowed, "I don’t wanna go back to being just friends and I _definitely_ don’t want this to be a one-time thing. I don’t think I can… I don’t know. Maybe I could do fuck buddies if that is what you want but I’d… I want more.” Castiel breathed out nervously. Dean leaned in to press a kiss on Cas’s forehead.

“I don’t wanna be fuck buddies. I want more too.” Dean smiled gently. A small smile lifted up the corners of Cas’s mouth.

“So… You wanna go out sometime?” Cas asked with a lopsided smile and Dean chuckled.

“I’d love that.” Dean smiled, pulling Cas into a deep kiss.

Cas ended up staying the night and the rest of the weekend at Dean’s place. By the next week, they were officially together.


End file.
